


Fatum

by BellaScullw



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Manga Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaScullw/pseuds/BellaScullw
Summary: No puede dudar. Seguirá hasta el final por las personas que perdió, por las personas que asesinó, por ese mensaje que ha ido transmitiéndose por esos dos mil años.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Fatum

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: applied.  
> ADVERTENCIAS: SPOILERS DEL MANGA 1-122.

A veces tiene esos sueños extraños: una niña caminando lastimosamente, etérea entre el tiempo y el espacio. Los recuerdos de los caminos se adhieren a él, son como filamentos de luz serpenteando en millones de direcciones. Son hermosos pero le despiertan una rabia antigua y desconcertante. Su expresión no cambia a pesar de esas emociones.

Recuerda el día de la destrucción de las murallas, la sombra de un árbol, otra niña de cabello largo a su lado, y aquel sueño tornándose más claro.

 _“Hasta luego, Eren”._ Mikasa le sonríe de forma pacífica, llena de sosiego y melancolía. Emociones que ya no tiene, solo dolor y agonía.

Folch lo encuentra mirando a través de la ventana, sentado a un costado, indiferente a todo.

—Los encerré en los calabozos —informa—. Solo me llevaré a la comandante para buscar a Zeke.

—No regreses hasta que lo encuentres —ordena.

Él asiente y se va.

Hay bastante ruido, pero no importa, no nota nada. Ve a las niñas en sus recuerdos, ve a Armin en los pasajes subterráneos de Stohess, fiero y despiadado, diciéndole sin palabras que tenía que elegir entre Mikasa y él o Annie.

Sí, es cierto. Aquellos que no sacrifican nada no pueden cambiar nada. Renunció a Annie aquel día por amor a Armin y Mikasa. Ahora _debe_ renunciar a ellos…

 _“Hasta luego, Eren”_. El recuerdo se nubla. Los ojos brillantes y llenos de sueños de Armin se desvanecen también.

La niña que camina en la arena es más nítida. Ella gira, sus ojos están ocultos, sangre le tiñe las manos, el cabello claro es como paja.

“ _Por favor… alguien… por favor…_ ”. Ahora recuerda la súplica desesperada y quebrada. _“Por favor… durante dos mil años…”_

Otro recuerdo repercute.

 _“No tenemos derecho a disculparnos”._ Bertolt llora sin poder soportarlo. _“Pero, por favor, ¡que alguien nos encuentre!”._

Ahora entiende todo.

_“El mundo siempre preguntará esto primero cuando nace un niño: ¿es humano o erdiano?”._

No puede dudar. Seguirá hasta el final por las personas que perdió, por las personas que asesinó, por ese mensaje que ha ido transmitiéndose por esos dos mil años.

Solo puede avanzar. Ese es su destino. Kruger le murmura en el pasado:

_“Este titán siempre ha avanzado en busca de la libertad, no importa el lugar o la era, él siempre ha peleado por el bien de la libertad. Su nombre es Shingeki no Kyojin”._

—Está bien. —Le dice a la niña—. No sé dónde estás pero te encontraré. Y todo acabará.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hi!  
> Bueno, quizá sea un poco confuso XD. Lo siento, intenté hacerlo sonar cool XDD, aunque no me sale.  
> Gracias por leer, si les gustó por favor dejen algún comentario.  
> Besos, Bella


End file.
